


The girl who ran.

by NeensOBrien



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeensOBrien/pseuds/NeensOBrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica Mars. La speranza che diventi una tranquilla donna di casa è quasi inesistente, ma quando un omicidio sconvolge la città di Neptune il suo è il nome che passa di bocca in bocca. The marshmallow it's back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Il respiro della ragazza era pesante, ansimava dopo la lunga corsa che l’aveva portata al porto. Gli yacht dei miliardari che vivevano a Neptune erano ormeggiati in una condizione di quiete, cullati dal lento movimento delle onde che si infrangevano sui lati dove erano scritti i vari nomi. La ragazza, contro ogni buon senso, si ritrovò a pensare a quanto fossero strani i ricchi, che davano alle loro barche nomi come “Principessa Ametista” o “Re delle onde”. Ma non poteva permettersi di perdersi dietro a stupidi pensieri, doveva continuare a correre, o non avrebbe più potuto preoccuparsi di cose banali come i nomi delle barche, non avrebbe più potuto preoccuparsi di nulla.

La notte era silenziosa, ma era un silenzio inquietante, privo dei rumori della natura, con l’eccezione del quasi impercettibile scrosciare delle onde. La ragazza si guardò nervosamente intorno, alla ricerca di un’ombra, di un indizio del suo margine di vantaggio. Correre non era mai stato un problema per lei, la sua vita si basava su quello, ma senza sapere dove andare si sentiva persa, disorientata, e le immagini di luoghi sicuri le affollavano la mente.

Ma nessun posto sicuro era abbastanza vicino. Intorno a lei c’erano solamente barche e acqua, e qualche luce più o meno a 500 metri di distanza. Non ce l’avrebbe fatta. Riusciva a sentire l’invisibile presenza del suo inseguitore che si avvicinava, anche se non riusciva a vederlo. Si allontanò dagli edifici pubblici che costeggiavano il porto e si avvicinò alla “Principessa Ametista”. Aveva il 50% di possibilità che la persona che la stava inseguendo passasse oltre, inconsapevole del suo nascondiglio, ma allo stesso tempo poteva decidere di salire sulla barca dietro di lei, e allora non avrebbe avuto via di fuga.

I suo passi le sembravano immensamente rumorosi mentre avanzava sul pontile, ma altri passi si sovrapposero ai suoi, e lei si girò, terrorizzata e pronta ad affrontare il suo aggressore per provare quantomeno a difendersi. La ragazza emise un sussulto sorpreso quando vide chi aveva davanti.

-Tu…

Nient’altro uscì dalle labbra della ragazza terrorizzata. Non ebbe il tempo di fare nulla prima che un forte scoppio eccheggiasse nell’aria. Il corpo della giovane cadde a terra, come una marionetta a cui avessero appena tagliato i fili che la sorreggevano. Il cielo limpido fu l’ultima cosa che gli occhi di Caroline Chesters videro prima di chiudersi per sempre.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

L’immagine sullo schermo si mise a fuoco lentamente e i contorni del viso del ragazzo si fecero via via più definiti, mostrando il suo grande sorriso.

-Buongiorno.

La sua voce era calda e accogliente e Veronica Mars non trattenne un sorriso mentre rispondeva al suo ragazzo, Logan Echolls.

-Qui è sera, ma buongiorno anche a te!

Il sollievo che la invadeva ogni volta che lo vedeva sano e salvo, ogni volta che il suo sorriso le confermava che stava bene, la faceva quasi vergognare. Si sentiva debole, e ogni volta che non lo sentiva per diversi giorni, ogni momento libero lo passava a preoccuparsi per lui. Che cosa stava facendo? Era in missione di nuovo? Era rimasto ferito? O semplicemente la connessione era instabile? L'unica cosa che non si permetteva mai di pensare era 'Chissà se è ancora vivo' perchè, una volta che quel pensiero si fosse fatto strada nella sua mente, nulla avrebbe potuto scacciarlo.

Veronica si sistemò un ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, mentre alzava il volume del programma per riuscire a sentire meglio quello che Logan stava dicendo.

-...sul campo. Ecco perchè non mi sono potuto fare sentire prima, scusami. Ma ora sono qui, e sono tutto tuo. Beh, almeno per i prossimi quindici minuti.

La risata del ragazzo riempì le sue orecchie e, se avesse chiuso gli occhi, le sarebbe quasi sembrato di averlo lì accanto. Quasi, perchè niente poteva darle la sensazione delle sue carezze, dei suoi baci o del suo profumo.

-Non ti preoccupare, è più importante il servizio per l'umanità che una chiamata su Skype.

Il sorriso che le increspava le labbra sembrava vero, ma Logan la conosceva troppo bene per farsi ingannare.

-Hey, lo so che è difficile, lo è anche per me, ma non durerà ancora molto. Resisti solo un'altra settimana.

Il cuore di Veronica sembrò alleggerirsi. Erano passati 173 giorni dall'ultima volta che aveva visto il suo ragazzo di persona, e nemmeno i nove anni che avevano passato separati le erano sembrati così lunghi. Forse il fatto che si fossero da poco ritrovati aveva reso ancora più dura la loro separazione, ma ormai Veronica riusciva solamente a pensare alla domenica successiva, quando finalmente l'avrebbe rivisto.

Stava per rispondergli, quando l'immagine sullo schermo iniziò ad offuscarsi.

-No, maledizione, di nuovo!

Succedeva sempre così, nonostante il tempo a disposizione, spesso ridotto anche quello, dopo pochi minuti la connessione iniziava a fare le bizze e.. puf! Dovevano aspettare come minimo un'altra settimana prima di vedersi. Ma quella volta sarebbe stata una dolce attesa, perchè non ci sarebbe stato uno schermo a dividerli nel loro prossimo incontro. Non fece nemmeno in tempo a salutare, che lo schermo si annerì del tutto, e a Veronica non rimase che sbuffare e chiudere il portatile.

Si alzò dalla grande sedia girevole che aveva insistito per avere dietro la sua scrivania, alla Mars Investigation, e spense le luci dell'ufficio. Nell'entrata non c'era nessuno, Mac se n'era andata a casa un paio di ore prima, e lei era rimasta solamente per parlare con Logan, quindi afferrò il suo cappotto e le chiavi, pensando già alla serata che avrebbe passato stravaccata sul divano.

Evidentemente l'universo era contro di lei quella sera, perchè una donna entrò con foga nell'ufficio. Era sulla quarantina, distinta, Veronica non aveva dubbi che il suo quartiere fosse quello degli 09, cosa resa chiara dalle sue Jimmy Choo nuove di zecca tanto quanto dallo sguardo nei suoi occhi.

-Mi scusi, stiamo chiudendo. Ma domani mattina la Mars Investigation sarà a sua completa disposizione, glielo prometto.

La donna non diede segno di averla sentita. Si sedette sul divano nell'ingresso e iniziò a parlare.

-Ho bisogno di aiuto. Lo so che lo sceriffo non farà nulla per aiutarmi, e anche se volesse farlo non ne sarebbe in grado. Il fatto è che avevamo litigato e io vorrei davvero sapere chi ha potuto fare questo prima che ci chiarissimo, chi può essere così crudele?

Lacrime rigavano il volto della donna, ma il trucco waterproof resisteva tenacemente. Veronica sapeva chi era, il suo volto era apparso spesso nei notiziari in quei giorni, sebbene fino a meno di una settimana prima fosse una donna ricca come un'altra. L'aveva vista piangere in diretta nazionale, pregare, minacciare, ma non le era sembrato vero come in quel momento.

-Di preciso, cosa vuole che faccia?

Le indagini erano già aperte, e lo sceriffo Lamb sembrava davvero determinato quella volta. Forse perchè una giovane 09 trovata morta su un marciapiede alla stregua di una senzatetto faceva rumore, e allo sheriffo Lamb il rumore non piaceva.

-Deve trovare chi le ha fatto questo. La pagherò, sono disposta a tutto.

Veronica le fece un sorriso incoraggiante.

-Non si preoccupi, signora Chesters, ci penso io.

La serata sul divano avrebbe aspettato, doveva trovare l'assassino di Caroline Chesters.


	2. The 09 murder.

Un rumore sordo annunciò l’ingresso di Veronica, che aveva chiuso lentamente la porta per non rischiare di svegliare il padre. Purtroppo per lei, Keith Mars era noto per il suo sonno leggero, e la ragazza non fece nemmeno in tempo ad arrivare in camera sua che il padre la intercettò, uscendo in pigiama dalla sua stanza. Erano passati quasi sei mesi dal giorno in cui qualcuno aveva cercato di uccidere lui e l’agente Sacks, riuscendo nel suo intento solo a metà, e Keith dopo pochi mesi di fisioterapia era tornato come nuovo.  
Questo però non attenuava l’apprensione della figlia, che cercava in ogni modo di tenerlo fuori da situazioni potenzialmente pericolose, spesso mettendo se stessa in pericolo. Purtroppo il padre faceva la stessa cosa, vista la frequenza con cui Veronica si ritrovava a rischio di morte, e la loro era una situazione di stallo. Keith si stropicciò gli occhi e guardò l’orologio attaccato alla parete, che segnava le 4.05 del mattino.  
-Dove accidenti sei stata? Ero preoccupato che ti fosse capitato qualcosa.  
Veronica alzò gli occhi al cielo. Da quando era tornata da New York l’apprensione del padre nei suoi confronti era diminuita rispetto a quando andava al liceo, ma non voleva dire che non la considerasse ancora la sua bambina.  
-Si, i segni del cuscino sulla tua guancia esprimono chiaramente la tua preoccupazione.  
La ragazza fece una mezza risata, ma si chinò per dare un bacio al padre. Non era ingiustificata la sua preoccupazione, essendo lei la prima a essere in pensiero per ogni minima cosa non poteva concedersi il lusso di prendere in giro l’uomo per quello.  
-Scusami, mi sono dimenticata di avvertirti, è che quando stavo per tornare è arrivata una donna con un caso.  
Il sopracciglio destro di Keith si sollevò, aveva ancora gli occhi assonnati, ma la parola ‘caso’ lo rese più vigile.  
-E non poteva aspettare fino a domani mattina?  
Veronica scosse la testa con un mezzo sorriso, adorava annunciare al padre che si erano aggiudicati un caso grosso, e quello lo era, decisamente.  
-No, perché sai chi è entrata nel nostro ufficio? Lauren Chesters. E, oltre ad esprimere i suoi dubbi riguardo all’operato dello sceriffo Lamb, ci ha assegnato il caso della figlia.  
Diverse espressioni passarono sul volto del padre in pochi secondi: eccitazione, felicità, preoccupazione. Ovviamente, Veronica lo aveva previsto. I casi di omicidio erano i più remunerativi, e i soldi non facevano mai male, e certamente erano più entusiasmanti dei mariti infedeli. Però erano anche pericolosi, e nella mente di Keith sicuramente vorticavano immagini della figlia in pericolo, proprio come capitava a Veronica nei suoi confronti.  
-Tesoro, sei sicura? E’ un caso grosso, e l’ultima volta…  
Certo, l’ultima volta che aveva investigato su un omicidio era stato per il caso di Hayley Dewalt, e aveva rischiato di farsi uccidere dai membri di un cartello della droga e successivamente da Aurora, la figliastra di sua madre. Mica male, due tentati omicidi in un solo caso. Purtroppo Keith non era dello stesso avviso, e aveva cercato di tenere la figlia il più lontano possibile da casi del genere, ma era un’investigatrice privata, e queste faccende erano come calamite per lei.  
-Non preoccuparti papà, starò attenta. Sono stata in ufficio per raccogliere tutto quello che si sa su Caroline Chesters.  
Con un sospiro, Keith abbracciò la figlia.  
-Va bene, ma mi raccomando, fai-  
-Attenzione.  
Concluse Veronica per lui con un sorriso, poi gli diede un bacio e si diresse nella sua stanza.  
-Io sono sempre prudente papà, dovresti saperlo. Buonanotte!  
Chiuse la porta e le sembrò quasi di vedere il padre alzare gli occhi al cielo, come faceva di solito, prima di tornare a letto.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Il sole splendeva su Neptune la mattina dopo, quando Veronica si alzò e si preparò in fretta e furia per andare in ufficio. L’adrenalina per il nuovo caso le scorreva nel corpo, era da tempo che non aveva un incarico così interessante, ed ebbe appena il tempo di preparare una veloce colazione al padre e a lasciargli un biglietto, prima di afferrare il cappotto e uscire.  
Aveva mandato un messaggio a Mac la sera prima, dandole appuntamento per quella mattina in ufficio. Sapeva che l’aveva ricevuto perché era piuttosto mattiniera, quindi contava di trovarla già seduta dietro la scrivania al suo arrivo. Si sedette al volante della BMW di Logan e accarezzò leggermente il volante. Doveva ammetterlo, le sarebbe mancato guidare quella macchina, ma sicuramente le mancava di più il suo proprietario, quindi poteva sopportare di tornare ad usare la sua vecchia auto.  
Il traffico al mattino a Neptune era quasi inesistente. I ricchi imprenditori potevano permettersi di arrivare in ufficio a qualsiasi ora, mentre i dipendenti dovevano comunque timbrare il cartellino per le nove. Così, alle otto di mattina, Veronica poteva sfoggiare tutta la potenza del motore, finchè ne aveva la possibilità.  
Come aveva immaginato, Mac era seduta alla sua scrivania, con le gambe accavallate, che sorseggiava un caffè nella sua tazza blu.  
-Buongiorno boss, allora, di cosa mi volevi parlare, abbiamo un caso?  
La ragazza era quasi più emozionata di Veronica per il nuovo caso, e sarebbe saltata dalla sedia quando avesse saputo di cosa si trattava.  
-Caroline Chesters ti dice nulla?  
Le chiese senza trattenere un sorriso. Come aveva immaginato, Mac si alzò in piedi, appoggiando la sua tazza sulla scrivania.  
-Oh.Mio.Dio. Ci hanno affidato il caso Chesters? Chi? Com’è successo?  
Veronica rise leggermente e si sedette sul divano dell’ingresso prima di informarla.  
-Ieri sera è venuta in ufficio la madre, Lauren Chesters, e mi ha chiesto di trovare l’assassino della figlia.  
-Fantastico! Cioè, ovviamente è terribile, ma è bello avere un caso interessante finalmente. Che cosa sappiamo?  
-Allora, Caroline era una ragazza ricca, una 09 per intenderci. Amata da tutti, nella squadra di atletica della Neptune High, il suo campo era quello della corsa, i 500 metri. La sera di sabato scorso è andata a trovare la sua migliore amica, Zoey Martins e tornando a casa è stata aggredita. Le hanno sparato un colpo dritto in fronte e il suo corpo è stato ritrovato sul ciglio della strada in Cherwill Road, ma non è stata uccisa lì perché non c’era abbastanza sangue. Lo sceriffo Lamb brancola nel buio, e sono quasi sicura che in un paio di giorni punterà il dito contro Weevil, giusto per avere qualcuno da incolpare.  
Mac aveva un’espressione pensierosa e bevve un paio di sorsi di caffè prima di risponderle.  
-Quindi, come procediamo?  
-Direi che bisogna andare a fare qualche domanda all’ultima persona che l’ha vista viva. Sai per caso se oggi Wallace ha lezione?  
Mentre Mac, senza bisogno di altre parole, chiamava Wallace, Veronica entrò nel suo ufficio –suo e di suo padre-, accese il computer e entrò nella sua casella di posta. Trovò una mail di Logan, e la aprì ansiosa come sempre.

Odio il fatto che non riesco mai a salutarti come si deve. Non vedo l’ora che sia domenica per poterti parlare senza dover dipendere da questa stupida connessione. Ci vediamo, Marshmallow!

Le labbra di Veronica si incurvarono verso l’alto quando vide che aveva usato il suo vecchio soprannome, e anche perché le aveva ricordato quando poco mancava prima che si potessero rivedere. Digitò una risposta, cercando di descrivere al meglio tutto quello che le era successo dalla sera prima.

Lo odio anche io, se fossi rimasto online avresti visto Lauren Chambers entrare come una furia nell’ufficio per chiedermi di trovare l’assassino di sua figlia. Veronica Mars è di nuovo in carreggiata, ragazzi! Non preoccuparti, sarò prudente, lo sono sempre. Non posso di certo rischiare di farmi uccidere prima di domenica! Goditi gli ultimi giorni di libertà, marinaio!

Aveva aggiunto la frase della prudenza perché, se Logan fosse stato lì con lei, sapeva esattamente cos’avrebbe detto. Era inutile perdere tempo ad aspettare la sua risposta quando poteva prevederla e rassicurarlo sin da subito. Stava ancora pensando alla mail quando Mac fece capolino dalla porta.  
-Wallace ha fatto qualche domanda, Zoey Martins ha lezione di giornalismo ora.  
Veronica si alzò, chiuse il pc e afferrò la borsa con un mezzo sorriso.  
-Sei pronta a tornare alla Neptune High, sorella?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyheyhey! Devo dire che scrivere questa storia mi è piaciuto da morire. Sono sette capitoli in tutto, più l'epilogo, so se volete gli altri capitoli commmmmentate! <3  
> -NeensOBrien


	3. Paint under the nails.

La Neptune High era esattamente come l’avevano lasciata. C’erano i ribelli che se ne stavano seduti nel cortile a fumare, guardando con aria di sfida le finestre che si affacciavano sulle classi. Volevano essere visti dagli insegnanti, tanto sapevano che non avrebbero potuto fare nulla. Quello era il gruppo che una volta era formato da Weevil e dagli altri motociclisti messicani, un gruppo con cui Veronica non era mai entrata in contatto prima di conoscere Wallace. E ora Weevil era una delle persone a cui teneva di più, era diventato qualcuno su cui poter contare, nonostante avesse riabbracciato il suo passato.

Veronica e Mac superarono i ragazzi e qualcuno fece un flebile fischio al loro passaggio. La bionda si girò verso l’amica.

-Ti era mancato tutto questo?

-Non ho mai ricevuto molti fischi al liceo, ma comunque preferirei essere in qualsiasi altro posto.

La risata cristallina di Mac fece sollevare gli angoli della bocca di Veronica. Era bello che, nonostante quello che entrambe avevano passato, fossero tornate in carreggiata senza farsi scoraggiare. L’hacker era completamente cambiata rispetto ai giorni del liceo, probabilmente per colpa del suo primo ragazzo, Cassidy Casablancas, che si era rivelato un assassino e uno stupratore. Dopo la sua morte, Mac si era trasformata, era diventata più forte e più sicura di se.

Varcando le porte della scuola, a Veronica sembrò di tornare indietro nel tempo. Non rimpiangeva di certo i giorni che aveva passato esclusa da tutti, ma c’era un moto di nostalgia che accompagnava la visione del suo vecchio armadietto, di fianco a quello di Wallace, quello di Logan, di Duncan. Come era successo a Mac, la vita aveva reso più forte anche Veronica, quindi si sentiva quasi di ringraziare quello che aveva passato.

La figura di Wallace venne loro incontro con un sorriso, e strappò Veronica dal viale dei ricordi.

-Hey, come state? Mac mi ha detto che avete il caso Chesters per le mani, wow!

Continuò a parlare mentre Veronica e Mac camminavano al suo fianco per i corridoi.

-Volete parlare con Zoey Martins, vero? L’insegnante di giornalismo è piuttosto permissiva, è arrivata da poco, quindi non farà problemi per farla uscire.

Veronicà sbirciò dalla porta, riconoscendo l’aula familiare che aveva accompagnato i suoi ultimi due anni alla Neptune High, mentre il senso di nostalgia cresceva. Anche nella stanza gli studenti erano divisi in gruppetti. Gli 09 se ne stavano a ridacchiare dietro ai computer, i nerd discutevano concitatamente e gli asociali erano sparpagliati attorno al tavolo centrale, concentrati nel loro lavoro. Veronica individuò Zoey Martins in quest’ultimo gruppo. Era china su un foglio e scriveva, probabilmente bozze per un articolo, mentre i suoi lunghi capelli biondo cenere le ricadevano sulle spalle.

Le sembrava di rivedere se stessa. Non era nessuno prima di conoscere la sua migliore amica, Lilly Kane, e quando lei era morta Veronica era ripiombata nell’anonimato. Anzi, era peggio dell’anonimato, era finita al centro di un uragano di odio. Zoey era guardata con sospetto dagli 09, che le lanciavano occhiate oblique, in quanto era stata l’ultima a vedere Caroline viva, ma per fortuna non avevano licenziato suo padre come era successo a lei. Il padre infatti era Colin Martins, l’allenatore della squadra di atletica della scuola, di cui facevano parte la figlia e Caroline.

Wallace entrò nell’aula e, dopo aver scambiato qualche parola con l’insegnante, ne uscì accompagnato da Zoey.

La ragazza aveva uno sguardo confuso, probabilmente non capiva cosa potessero volere quelle due donne da lei.

-Ciao Zoey, sono Veronica Mars. Lauren Chesters mi ha incaricata di occuparmi dell'omicidio della figlia, ti va bene se facciamo due chiacchiere?

L'espressione di Zoey si riempì allo stesso tempo di un panico velato e di tristezza, come se il solo pensare a quella storia la facesse stare male, e annuì impercettibilmente. Veronica si ricordava com'era stata per lei la morte di Lilly, il dolore le era sembrato infinito e ogni minima cosa le faceva venire in mente l'amica: i vestiti che si erano scambiate, le foto sulla scrivania, persino le lezioni che avevano in comune.

-Puoi raccontarmi cos'è successo quella sera?

Zoey si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e si schiarì leggermente la gola.

-Avevo chiamato Caroline per dirle di venire da me a vedere un film, solo che pochi minuti dopo essere arrivata ha detto che doveva scappare e se n'è andata di corsa.

-Hai notato se per caso ha ricevuto una chiamata o un messaggio?

La ragazza scosse la testa.

-Non mi pare, certo potrei non averla vista, ma non mi ricordo che abbia tirato fuori il telefono dalla borsa.

I pensieri di Veronica vorticarono mentre cercava di trovare una spiegazione. Certo, Caroline potrebbe semplicemente essersi ricordata di avere un impegno, ma la madre l'aveva descritta come una ragazza organizzata, e gli atleti raramente dimenticano di controllare l'agenda.

-Un'ultima cosa, per caso Caroline si comportava in modo strano ultimamente, era diversa dal solito?

-Beh, la prossima settimana doveva fare una gara piuttosto importante, ma non era da lei essere nervosa per queste cose. Sembrava preoccupata per qualcosa negli ultimi giorni, anche se non ho idea di cosa si trattasse. E' anche per questo che le ho chiesto di venire da me per un film, volevo che si rilassasse un po'.

Veronica fece un mezzo sorriso a Zoey mentre si annotava mentalmente tutte le informazioni appena ricevute.

-Grazie mille per il tuo tempo, mi farò sentire se avrò bisogno di ulteriori chiarimenti.

Con un'alzata di spalle Zoey tornò nell'aula, mentre Veronica, Mac e Wallace si avviavano per il corridoio. Salutarono l'amico, che doveva andare a preparare i programmi per la lezione successiva, e tornarono in macchina.

Veronica aveva bisogno di pensare, quindi andò al poligono di tiro. Dopo le prime volte, le era sembrato molto più semplice e, per quanto odiasse l'idea di usare una pistola contro qualcuno, sparare alla sagoma del poligono la rilassava. All'entrata salutò Leith, un vecchio amico di suo padre, prese le cuffie e gli occhiali ed entrò nella stanza grigia. C'erano sempre le stesse persone, ogni volta che andava lì, un uomo che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un poliziotto, un ragazzo con una maglietta di un gruppo metal che molto probabilmente aveva saltato scuola, e un gruppo di tre amici che evidentemente sparavano solo perchè non avevano nulla da fare, visto come mancavano il bersaglio.

Non appena fece partire i primi colpi, la mente di Veronica iniziò ad ingranare, assimilando e mettendo insieme tutte le sue informazioni. Non era possibile che Caroline si fosse dimenticata di avere un impegno, chiunque la conoscesse diceva che non dimenticava mai nemmeno gli onomastici o gli anniversari di trasferimento. Quindi qualcuno doveva averle detto di raggiungerlo, ma lo sceriffo Lamb, pur essendo un incompetente, aveva fatto controllare i registri e i tabulati del suo telefono, senza trovare nulla. Le opzioni erano due: o Caroline era cambiata del tutto in pochi giorni, o Zoey stava mentendo.

Una pausa tra uno sparo e l'altro le fece sentire che il suo telefono stava squillando.

-Si?

-Signorina Mars, sono Lauren Chesters, l'hanno trovato. Hanno trovato l'assassino della mia bambina.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Veronica non ci mise molto a raggiungere l'ufficio dello sceriffo, dove Lamb stava discutendo animatamente con un altro volto noto.

-Hey sceriffo, Cliff! Come state? Io passavo da queste parti e ho sentito che avete preso un bel pesce all'amo!

Lo sguardo di disapprovazione dello sceriffo era quasi divertente.

-Non condividerò le informazioni riservate dell'indagine con una piccola impicciona.

Vederlo sbattere la porta del suo ufficio fece pensare a Veronica che qualcosa fosse andato storto, altrimenti avrebbe semplicemente fatto l'arrogante con lei come al solito.

-Che è successo?

-Sotto le unghie della ragazza hanno trovato della vernice, quella che si usa per dipingere le barche, quindi sono andati al porto e hanno perquisito ovunque. Caroline deve essersi attaccata al parapetto quando è stata colpita. Alla fine su uno yacht, la “Principessa Ametista” hanno trovato delle tracce, anche se il proprietario aveva provato ad occultarle, ma dimmi, hai mai provato a lavare via il sangue dal legno? Comunque hanno arrestato il proprietario, Kyle Preston.

-E tu ovviamente sei finito a fare l'avvocato di un uomo praticamente già condannato, che strano.

Cliff aveva sempre casi del genere. Quando qualcuno era al di là del salvabile, lo assegnavano a lui, peccato che poi Veronica lo aiutasse quasi sempre. L'uomo alzò le spalle.

-Che ci vuoi fare. Per lo meno posso fare finta di credergli, continua a giurare di non essere stato lui.

-Oh, allora sicuramente non è stato lui. Dici che posso scambiarci due parole?

Con un'occhiata circospetta verso l'ufficio di Lamb, Cliff la fece entrare nella sala degli interrogatori, dove un ragazzo che non poteva avere più di 25 anni, stava seduto nervosamente. Appena Veronica entrò, il ragazzo iniziò a parlare.

-Non sono stato io, quante volte dovrò dirvelo? Lei era lì sulla mia barca, qualcuno le ha sparato e io ho dato di matto! So che dovevo chiamare subito lo sceriffo, ma mi sono spaventato e io..l'ho spostata, ma giuro che era già morta, non l'avevo mai vista prima!

-Woow, calma tigre.

Veronica si sedette di fronte a lui mentre esaminava i suoi effetti personali: un pacchetto di sigarette, il portafoglio e il cellulare. Prese quest’ultimo e fece scorrere la rubrica.

-Se non conoscevi la ragazza morta di chi è questo numero? “C”, chi è C, Kyle?

Il volto del ragazzo sembrò sbiancare.

-Lei è una mia amica, si chiama..Claudine ma il suo nome non le piace quindi l'ho salvata come C.

La ragazza scosse la testa mettendo il broncio.

-Non va bene se il nostro rapporto inizia con una bugia, Kyle. Tu lo sai vero che su Whatsapp si possono vedere le foto dei tuoi contatti? No perchè la tua amica Claudine secondo me assomiglia in modo impressionante a Caroline Chesters.

Il ragazzo la guardò preso dal panico, balbettando leggermente.

-Forza Kyle, è ora di dire la verità.


	4. Blood splatters.

Kyle Preston iniziò a balbettare frasi incomprensibili e a Veronica venne voglia di tirargli uno schiaffo per dirgli di darsi una svegliata. Purtroppo i suoi propositi vennero interrotti dall'entrata di Cliff che le fece un cenno.  
-Se non vuoi che Lamb ti trovi qui quando tornerà ad interrogarlo faresti meglio ad andare.  
Con uno sbuffo la ragazza si alzò e guardò intensamente il sospettato con un mezzo sorriso.  
-Ci rivedremo presto, Kyle.  
Con un occhiolino lasciò la stanza. Era indecisa, doveva dire a Lamb quello che aveva scoperto oppure no? Certo, se avesse fatto il suo lavoro ci sarebbe arrivato da solo, ma Veronica non ci contava troppo. Se gliel'avesse detto però avrebbe anche dovuto ammettere di essere entrata nella stanza degli interrogatori, e lo sceriffo aspettava soltanto un motivo per arrestarla. In ogni caso Kyle non era il tipo di persona che Lamb amava arrestare, era uno 09 e suo padre era nel consiglio comunale di Neptune, quindi la ragazza non nutriva grandi aspettative.  
-Hai scoperto qualcosa che potrebbe aiutarmi a scagionarlo?  
-Se consideri positivo il fatto che aveva il numero della ragazza morta salvato sul suo cellulare...  
Cliff si stropicciò gli occhi con le dita.  
-Fantastico..Beh, se scopri qualcosa fammelo sapere.  
Dopo tutte le volte che l'avvocato l'aveva aiutata, Veronica glielo doveva, quindi gli fece un cenno d'assenso e un sorriso prima di lasciare la centrale. Aveva intenzione di scavare un po' nel passato di Kyle, quindi tornò nel suo ufficio, dove Mac la stava aspettando.  
-Dove sei stata? Ho sentito in televisione che hanno arrestato l'assassino.  
Con un sospiro, Veronica si lasciò cadere sulla sedia.  
-Hanno arrestato Kyle Preston, che sia lui l'assassino è ancora da stabilire, ma non è in una bella posizione. Aveva il numero della vittima sul suo telefono, probabilmente ha cancellato le conversazioni ma non è stato abbastanza furbo da fare pulizia nella rubrica. In ogni caso ha Cliff come avvocato, quindi andrebbe in prigione anche se fosse innocente.  
-Non se tu lo vuoi salvare, Veronica Mars è invincibile, giusto?  
-Beh, vediamo se vale la pena salvarlo.  
Entrò nel suo ufficio e accese il computer, ma prima di informarsi sul passato di Kyle controllò la sua casella postale. Il nome di Logan era in cima alle mail in arrivo, e il cursore del mouse ci si recò immediatamente.

Sapevo che avresti previsto la mia risposta, potrei quasi evitare di rispondere e tu avresti comunque una relazione soddisfacente. Comunque sarà meglio che tu non ti faccia uccidere prima di domenica, non ho passato sei mesi nella marina per tornare a casa e trovare un appartamento vuoto e la macchina rigata! Prenditi cura della mia unica ragione di vita, mi raccomando.

Veronica trattenne una risata mentre digitava svelta la risposta.

Spero che non stessi parlando della macchina con la tua ultima frase. Ma ho buone notizie, lo sceriffo ha arrestato il possibile assassino (si lo so che vuol dire che quasi sicuramente non è stato lui ma diamogli il beneficio del dubbio), quindi ci sono buone probabilità che io arrivi viva a lunedì. Ma non ti prometto nulla!

I piccoli scambi che aveva con Logan riuscivano, anche se per poco, a farle sentire la sua vicinanza, e lei si crogiolava in quegli istanti prima di essere costretta a rituffarsi nella sua vita. Cosa che purtroppo non poteva evitare, perché le tornò alla mente la ricerca che doveva fare su Kyle, quindi chiuse la casella di posta e aprì il suo programma di fiducia. Le era sempre piaciuto scoprire gli altarini delle persone, perché anche quelle che apparivano perfette avevano qualcosa da nascondere, spesso qualcosa che andava oltre una multa o un divorzio.  
Ne era un esempio perfetto Jake Kane, un uomo che sembrava un modello di virtù ma che aveva pagato un uomo per dichiararsi colpevole dell’omicidio della figlia. E questo perché pensava che l’assassino fosse in realtà il suo figlio prediletto con problemi di autocontrollo e che pensava di essere andato a letto con sua sorella. Che bello essere ricchi.  
Inserì “Kyle Preston” nel motore di ricerca e premette invio, aspettando di vedere apparire i suoi segreti. Contro le sue aspettative, la sua fedina era quasi immacolata. Qualche multa e un solo arresto per spaccio di sostanze illegali, si era aspettata di peggio. Proprio per questo qualcosa non le quadrava, Kyle aveva sicuramente qualcosa da nascondere, e presto o tardi Veronica avrebbe scoperto di cosa si trattava. Se voleva scoprire di più a proposito dei traffici del sospettato, c’era solo una persona che poteva contattare e che le avrebbe detto tutto quello che le serviva sapere. Prese il telefono e fece scorrere la rubrica, fino ad arrivare al suo numero. Sentì la sua voce dall’altra parte dopo pochi istanti.  
-Ma guarda un po’ chi si fa sentire, Veronica Mars! Per quanto io speri che tu mi stia chiamando per organizzare di andare a mangiare un pizza, ti conosco bene. Di cosa hai bisogno?  
-Heilà Weevil. Hai ragione, mi conosci, ma dopo che mi avrai aiutata potremo andare a mangiare una pizza, ok? Che cosa sai dei traffici di Kyle Preston?  
-Preston? Quel figlio di papà non fa traffico di nulla, ci prova al massimo. Ma se proprio lo vuoi sapere ho sentito che è specializzato negli steroidi, va a Tijuana almeno tre volte al mese per recuperarli.  
-Sei stato davvero utile, ti chiamo poi per quella pizza!  
-Si, ci conto eh.  
Veronica chiuse la chiamata mentre si alzava dalla sedia e usciva dall’ufficio.  
-Vado a parlare con Preston, credo che abbia qualcosa da dirmi.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
La centrale era quasi deserta e a controllare la cella c’era un uomo che Veronica non aveva mai visto, perfetto, almeno aveva una possibilità che la lasciasse passare. Dopo avergli detto, con le lacrime agli occhi, di essere la fidanzata di Kyle e di dovergli dire di essere incinta, fu lasciata entrare. Kyle sbarrò gli occhi non appena la vide.  
-Cosa ci fai tu qui?  
-Oh, pensavo fossi felice di vedermi. Sicuramente se avessi bisogno di steroidi lo saresti, giusto?  
Il ragazzo deglutì.  
-E tu che ne sai?  
-Io so molte cose, ma quello che non so è che genere di rapporto avessi con Caroline Chesters. Le fornivi gli steroidi, è così?  
Prima che rispondesse passò qualche secondo, Veronica non capì se fosse per riordinare le idee, per trovare un modo di non mettersi nei guai con i suoi traffici o semplicemente per trovare una bugia credibile.  
-Caroline era una cliente. Una delle migliori. Voleva sempre dare il massimo quando gareggiava, e non fanno i test nelle competizioni studentesche, così è riuscita a cavarsela. Però è un bel po’ che non le vendo nulla, lo giuro! Non aveva più soldi, i suoi iniziavano a sospettare e così non abbiamo più fatto affari.  
-E non hai avuto nulla da ridire?  
-Un cliente in più o in meno non fa la differenza, in più Caroline mi stava simpatica, non le avrei mai fatto del male. Ho detto la verità, l’ho trovata sulla mia barca, non so perché fosse lì, e quando si è girata qualcuno le ha sparato.  
-E non hai visto chi è stato?  
-No! Mi sono girato ma non c’era nessuno, lo giuro.  
-E perché non hai chiamato lo sceriffo?  
-Ma sei matta? Sarei finito comunque qui dentro, i miei vestiti avevano gli schizzi del suo sangue sui vestiti! Almeno spostandola c’era la possibilità che non la collegassero a me.  
A quanto pareva l’unico sbaglio di Kyle Preston era stato il tentativo di occultamento, oltre allo spaccio di steroidi, certo, ma Veronica aveva bisogno di verificare una cosa prima di dare a Cliff degli elementi per scagionarlo.  
Era incredibile quanto fossero ingenui gli uomini che lavoravano con lo sceriffo, bastava che una ragazza sbattesse le ciglia affermando di essere una giornalista che fremeva per un intervista, ed ecco che veniva lasciata sola in attesa che le venisse portato un caffè. Appena sola aprì il file dell’autopsia di Caroline Chesters, evitando le foto e passando direttamente al rapporto. Ed eccolo lì, in mezzo a tutti i termini tecnici, quello che stava cercando: lo sparo era partito da una distanza di almeno venti metri. Controllando che non arrivasse nessuno, aprì anche il fascicolo con le prove, dove trovò elencati i vestiti di Kyle, vestiti con schizzi del sangue di Caroline.  
Ora, a meno che Kyle Preston non avesse il dono dell’ubiquità, era impossibile che si trovasse a venti metri per sparare e contemporaneamente a meno di un metro per ricevere gli schizzi.  
Che strano, Lamb aveva preso l’uomo sbagliato.


	5. The diary.

La gioia di Cliff era palpabile, e Veronica non se la sentiva di smorzarla dicendogli che una volta che lo sceriffo avesse trovato un nuovo sospettato, lui avrebbe trovato un nuovo cliente. Probabilmente in cuor suo l'uomo lo sapeva già, ma la soddisfazione di aver evitato la galera ad un innocente se la meritava, la vita era fin troppo ingiusta con lui.

Erano passati ben tre giorni da quando Veronica aveva scoperto che non poteva essere Kyle l'assassino, tre giorni in cui aveva brancolato nel buio, senza la minima idea di cosa fare. Ora era venerdì, e la sua mente faticava a concentrarsi sul caso, perchè i suoi pensieri andavano sempre più spesso a Logan, che avrebbe visto due giorni dopo. Non sapeva come avrebbe reagito rivedendolo, l'ultima volta che si erano visti dopo anni di distanza, aveva semplicemente fatto un commento su quanto gli donasse l'uniforme. Certo, era solo perchè lei stava con Piz, altrimenti era piuttosto sicura che non avrebbe aspettato giorni prima di baciarlo, la loro chimica era rimasta intatta.

Ma accoglierlo con la notizia che aveva risolto un caso di omicidio sarebbe stata una doppia soddisfazione, quindi si impose di rimanere concentrata e di trovare qualcosa, qualunque cosa, che fosse sfuggito alla sua attenzione. Che cosa sapeva di Caroline? La madre le aveva detto che, pur essendo di buona famiglia, non amava la compagnia degli altri 09, perchè li trovava spocchiosi e arroganti, come darle torto. Forse era per questo che si era avvicinata all'anonima Zoey Martins, una ragazza che non sarebbe facilmente saltata all'attenzione di una persona popolare come lei. Non le sembrava che potesse derivarne qualcosa di utile, ma a tempo perso, forse fare un altro paio di domande all'amica non era una cattiva idea.

Guardò l'orologio, erano le quattro di pomeriggio, quindi le lezioni erano finite da un pezzo, ma studiando gli orari di Caroline, le era saltato all'occhio che ogni venerdì si tenevano gli allenamenti della squadra di atletica, quindi la Neptune High l'aspettava.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Appena arrivata vide Zoey tagliare il traguardo, e vide un uomo che le si avvicinava, sembrava alterato, e le diceva qualcosa, probabilmente un rimprovero. Quell'uomo doveva essere suo padre, Colin Martins, l'allenatore, quindi Veronica approfittò dell'occasione per parlare con due persone che conoscevano la vittima nello stesso tempo.

-...opportunità, ma non la devi sprecare! Non posso mandarti a fare le gare se rischi di farci perdere!

Colin Martins urlava queste parole alla figlia, che sembrava una persona fin troppo abituata a sentire le stesse cose, ma si bloccò quando vide che Veronica si stava avvicinando a loro.

-Posso fare qualcosa per lei, signorina?

Si schiarì leggermente la gola, come se si vergognasse del suo scatto d'ira. Zoey le fece un mezzo sorriso, come per dirle che si ricordava di lei.

-Veramente si, avrei bisogno di fare a lei e a sua figlia alcune domande a proposito di Caroline Chesters. Non ti preoccupare, Zoey, lo so che mi hai già detto tutto di quella sera, ma ci tenevo a ricostruire un po' la sua vita.

Il signor Martins guardava ovunque tranne che verso Veronica mentre rispondeva.

-Certo...ma io in realtà non so molto della vita di Caroline. La incontravo quando veniva a trovare Zoey e mi è sempre sembrata una ragazza a modo e gentile. Inoltre la vedevo tre volte a settimana per gli allenamenti e so che si impegnava al massimo, infatti era la nostra migliore arma alle gare.

Veronica coglieva un sottile rimprovero nei confronti della figlia, e parve coglierlo anche Zoey, perchè sbottò.

-Io preferirei parlare in privato, Veronica. Sai, non credo che a mio padre interessi la vita privata della mia migliore amica.

Con un'imbarazzata scrollata di spalle, l'uomo si allontanò.

-Beh, Caroline non parlava molto della sua vita, era una ragazza timida, e sinceramente credo che si sentisse anche... in trappola nella sua condizione di 09.

Veronica non credeva possibile che qualcuno potesse sentirsi triste con una Porche e biglietti da cento nel portafoglio, ma la incoraggiò a proseguire con un cenno.

-Però..circa un mese fa mi ha confessato di tenere un diario. Non un diario cartaceo, ma una sorta di blog, dove scriveva tutto quello che le succedeva e che provava, da più di un anno.

Quella era decisamente una buona notizia.

-E puoi darmi l'indirizzo o il nome del suo blog?

Zoey scosse la testa.

-Non me l'ha mai detto. Voleva condividere con me questa cosa, ma non quello che ci scriveva, erano cose troppo private, a detta sua.

Poteva essere un problema, ma non per lei, che aveva a sua disposizione la migliore hacker in circolazione.

-Grazie mille, Zoey, sei stata di grande aiuto.

La ragazza accennò un timido sorriso prima di tornare agli allenamenti. A Veronica dispiaceva per lei, non era più felice di quanto lo fosse stata lei stessa il penultimo anno in quella stessa scuola, e questo la diceva lunga.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mac non ci mise molto a scoprire tutto quello che poteva sul sito di Caroline. Si inserì nel suo pc, che Veronica aveva chiesto a Lauren Chesters per svolgere delle indagini, e rapidamente riuscì ad accedere alla pagina principale. Il blog si chiamava “The girl who run”, la ragazza che corre. Appropriato per una come Caroline.

Veronica passò la notte a leggere, non poteva tralasciare nemmeno un dettaglio, ma per fortuna la ragazza non aveva aggiornato il suo blog giornalmente, altrimenti non avrebbe finito più. C'erano circa due post alla settimana, a volte meno, e per lo più si soffermava su cose futili come il suo gatto, i suoi allenamenti, le sue visite al club del libro di Neptune. Ma poi, pochi mesi dopo che aveva aperto il sito, ecco che aveva iniziato a scrivere di questo ragazzo più grande, che le forniva gli steroidi. Era stata furba a non usare nomi, Veronica glielo riconosceva, ma avrebbe reso sicuramente le cose più semplici per tutti.

Caroline aveva scritto cose che Veronica sapeva già, su Kyle, sul fatto che dopo pochi mesi non avesse più potuto pagarlo, su come lui si fosse dimostrato gentile e disponibile nel chiudere i loro affari. Cavolo, non si aspettava che fosse vera anche quella parte. Ma eccolo lì, il momento in cui le cose si facevano interessanti. All'improvviso nelle pagine del blog era apparso un Lui.

Un Lui gentile, educato, che la faceva sentire come una principessa, che le aveva donato una felicità immensa. All'inizio aveva descritto solamente sguardi, lo sfiorarsi delle mani, i baci rubati, il senso di proibito che c'era tra loro a causa del fatto che lui fosse più grande. Ma poi Caroline si era lasciata sfuggire una frase: “Se non fosse così proibito saremmo già scappati insieme, ma ve li immaginate i titoli in prima pagina? 'Insegnante e allieva scappano per vivere una vita romantica'”.

Veronica si sentiva di escludere il preside e le insegnanti femmine, ma rimaneva comunque un alto numero di possibili Lui. Che cosa si stava perdendo? Baci rubati nei corridoi, sguardi, aspettava con ansia quei pochi giorni in cui poteva vederlo, parlare con lui, toccarlo.

Ed ecco la risposta davanti a lei.

A meno che le regole della scuola non fossero cambiate di colpo, gli studenti avevano le stesse materie ogni giorno, quindi non poteva essere una lezione ordinaria. E un rapido controllo le mostrò che tutti i corsi extracurriculari erano tenuti da insegnanti femmine, tutti tranne uno.

Forse avrebbe dovuto spendere più tempo per parlare con Colin Martins, dopotutto.


	6. Plot twist.

Avrebbe voluto parlare con Colin Martins quella sera stessa, ma aveva bisogno di discuterne con suo padre, in ogni caso dubitava che l’uomo sarebbe scappato, non avrebbe mai lasciato la figlia da sola. Quando Veronica tornò a casa trovò Keith Mars stravaccato sul divano che faceva zapping, in quei giorni stava facendo degli appostamenti, quindi l’aveva visto raramente a casa e ancora di meno in ufficio.

-Hey, quanto tempo! Stavo già pensando di dover organizzare una squadra di ricerca!

Il padre fece uno sbuffo divertito.

-Non esagerare, tesoro, sarò stato via al massimo due giorni. E comunque non avresti bisogno di una squadra di ricerca, e di certo non di una dello sceriffo.

-Già…

Veronica si sedette sulla poltrona, senza rilassarsi, e il padre capì immediatamente che c’era qualcosa di cui voleva parlargli.

-Sputa il rospo, forza.

-Potrei avere fatto scoperte interessanti sul caso Chesters.

-Sul serio? Ho sentito che hanno scagionato lo spacciatore per l’omicidio, ma che vogliono comunque dargli qualche mese per gli steroidi.

-Oh andiamo, è il figlio di Frederik Preston, gli daranno una pacca sulle spalle e lo manderanno a casa, lo sai. Comunque la sua migliore amica mi ha detto che da tempo Caroline stava scrivendo un blog, con tutto quello che le succedeva. Mac mi ha fatta entrare e ho trovato notizie di una relazione con un insegnante. Dubito che mentisse, perché sicuramente non l’ha fatto per mettersi in mostra, quel blog non doveva essere pubblico, quindi possiamo essere sicuri di quello che ha scritto. Ma senti questa, ho ragione di credere che l’insegnante misterioso sia Colin Martins, l’allenatore della squadra di atletica.

-Ma non è…

-Il padre della sua migliore amica, esatto.

Keith Mars fischiò leggermente.

-Wow… hai intenzione di andarci a parlare o di dirlo allo sceriffo?

Veronica lo guardò come per dire ‘sai esattamente cosa farò’.

-Gli parlerò, e poi lo dirò a Lamb. Sai perfettamente che se lo dovesse arrestare non potrei più parlarci. Con Kyle ci sono riuscita solo grazie a Cliff, ma per fortuna il suo cliente è ancora in attesa del processo per spaccio, quindi non possono assegnargli anche Martins.

Il padre fece un sorriso comprensivo e, dopo le solite raccomandazioni, la lasciò andare a letto.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Forse non era stata una buona idea andare alla Neptune High prima dell’inizio delle lezioni, il sabato c’erano solamente dei corsi extracurriculari, ma c’era comunque un sacco di gente; gli studenti affollavano il cortile, e a Veronica non era mancato tutto quello. Gli 09 con le loro macchine costose che ostentavano la loro ricchezza prendendosi gioco dei figli dei dipendenti, decisamente non le era mancato.

Aveva deciso di parlare con Zoey prima di affrontare il padre, voleva vedere se la ragazza ne sapeva qualcosa della relazione tra Caroline e il padre, se lo sapeva probabilmente non aveva detto nulla per non far entrare Colin nella lista dei sospettati, mentre se non lo sapeva…beh non sarebbe rimasta nell’ignoranza per molto.

La individuò in un angolo vicino all’entrata della scuola che parlava con un ragazzo che portava uno zaino carico di spille di gruppi metal. Quando Zoey la vide avvicinarsi baciò il ragazzo e lo salutò prima di venirle incontro.

-Ciao Veronica, novità?

-In effetti si, non so se siano novità anche per te, ma in ogni caso è meglio se ti siedi.

Con uno sguardo confuso la ragazza si sedette ad uno dei tavoli nel cortile, di fronte a Veronica.

-Allora, da dove iniziare? Sai per caso se tuo padre frequenta qualcuno?

-Mio..padre? Cos’è, vuoi chiedergli di uscire?

Dalla voce sembrava scherzosa, ma dal suo sguardo traspariva chiaramente preoccupazione, restava da stabilire se era preoccupazione da ‘Oh mio dio, ha scoperto tutto’ o da ‘Oh mio dio, mio padre frequenta qualcuno’.

-E’ una domanda molto semplice ma al contempo molto importante, Zoey.

-Io..non lo so. Da quando la mamma è morta non ho mai visto papà uscire con nessuno, ma non vuol dire che non l’abbia fatto.

Il suo sguardo era sfuggente, e continuava a giocherellare con il braccialetto che portava al polso destro, l’esperienza diceva a Veronica che la ragazza stava mentendo.

-Quindi se io ti dicessi che tuo padre aveva una relazione con una studentessa e che la studentessa in questione era Caroline, tu saresti esterrefatta, vero?

Esitò pochi secondi prima di rispondere, senza troppa convinzione.

-No…io..non ne sapevo niente, davvero!

-Non ti consiglio la carriera di attrice, Zoey, recitare non è il tuo forte. Dimmi la verità e basta, la scoprirei in ogni caso ma non voglio farti perdere la prima lezione.

La ragazza fissò le sue mani per qualche secondo e poi alzò lo sguardo su Veronica.

-L’ho scoperto poche settimane fa, prima che Caroline venisse uccisa… ho trovato delle lettere nella stanza di mio padre mentre cercavo una collana di mamma..

-E cosa c’era scritto in quelle lettere?

-In alcune c’erano frasi dolci, ma poi ho iniziato a leggerne molte dove la ragazza chiedeva la fine della loro relazione perché stava diventando insostenibile… Ho capito subito che erano di Caroline, la grafia era la sua e in più lei si firmava sempre C₂…

-E cos’hai fatto quando lo hai scoperto?

La ragazza esitava, e Veronica temette che non avrebbe più saputo nulla da lei, quindi cercò di tranquillizzarla.

-Hey io non sono un poliziotto, con me puoi parlare.

-E’ stata la sera dell’omicidio. Volevo parlarne con Caroline quindi le ho mandato un messaggio dicendole di venire a casa mia. Ma mio padre si è accorto che le lettere non erano al solito posto e allora mi ha minacciata, mi ha detto che non avrei più dovuto parlarne. E quando ha scoperto che stava arrivando Caroline ha detto che gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare per averlo lasciato, così sono uscita ad aspettarla, le ho detto tutto e lei è scappata…

Veronica sentiva che c’era dell’altro.

-Ma..?

Gli occhi di Zoey iniziarono a riempirsi di lacrime.

-Ma mio padre è uscito per cercarla...Ti prego Veronica, non può averla uccisa lui, aveva un fucile ma non lo usava da anni, da quando ero bambina e lui andava a caccia con mio zio!

Veronica le appoggiò una mano sul braccio e la guardò seriamente.

-Farò il possibile per scoprire la verità, ma tu non fare niente, non avvertire tuo padre. Se dovesse fare qualche mossa avventata, come scappare, si metterebbe solo nei guai.

La ragazza fece un cenno d'assenso, e a Veronica in fondo dispiaceva per lei, non doveva essere facile dividersi tra l'affetto per il proprio padre e il timore per quello che poteva aver fatto.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lo sceriffo arrestò Colin Martins quella sera stessa, anzi, ci aveva persino messo troppo. Si era perso in stupide domande sul modo in cui Veronica aveva ottenuto quelle informazioni, ma alla fine il suo orgoglio aveva ceduto. Finalmente aveva l'assassino perfetto. Il fucile dell'uomo aveva residui di polvere da sparo recenti, avevano trovato le lettere e le email in cui Caroline gli chiedeva di lasciarla stare, ma nonostante questo, l'uomo continuava a giurare di non aver fatto nulla.

Veronica non voleva rodersi il fegato con quella storia più del dovuto, aveva ben altro a cui pensare, e non era la parcella della madre di Caroline. Il mattino dopo si sarebbe dovuta alzare di buon'ora perchè la nave di Logan sarebbe tornata a Neptune.

Quasi non ci credeva, erano stati i sei mesi più lunghi della sua vita e ogni giorno passato senza aver avuto notizie di Logan era stato un'agonia. Finalmente non si doveva più preoccupare, finalmente non avrebbe più dovuto chiudersi nella stanza del ragazzo per sentire il suo profumo. L'ansia era un'emozione che lei aveva sempre cercato di soffocare, riuscendoci per la maggior parte delle volte, ma cosa ci poteva fare se ogni volta che pensava ai momenti passati con Logan, ogni volta che leggeva una sua mail o vedeva il suo volto apparire nel monitor del computer, le si apriva in faccia uno stupido sorriso?

Certo, sarebbe stata una buona idea dormire, per evitare di avere delle occhiaie abnormi quando avrebbe rivisto il suo ragazzo dopo sei mesi, ma ovviamente lei era contro ogni tipo di buonsenso. Aveva passato buona parte della notte a riguardare vecchie foto scattate con Logan e a rileggere vecchi messaggi, e anche quando aveva finalmente deciso di mettersi a letto, era rimasta a fissare il buio senza riuscire a chiudere gli occhi.

Quindi quella mattina ci era andata pesante di fondotinta, e ora stava cercando di stare ferma, mentre aspettava che la nave ultimasse i preparativi per l'attracco. Stava sulle punte, data la sua altezza, cercando di scorgere un qualche segno di Logan, e fu quando quasi tutti gli altri ragazzi furono scesi, che lo vide.

Non smetteva mai di mancarle il fiato quando lo vedeva in quella divisa bianca, e sicuramente non aiutò il sorriso che lui le rivolse. Era un sorriso sollevato, come a dire 'oh, eccoti qua', e Veronica lo ricambiò, prima di andargli incontro camminando tranquillamente.

O almeno, così doveva essere. Ma dopo un paio di passi la camminata si trasformò in corsa e le braccia di Logan furono pronte ad afferrarla saldamente. Quasi non si ricordava quando iniziarono a baciarsi, quando quel momento che aveva atteso tanto finalmente arrivò, ma non contava. L'unica cosa che contava era che fossero insieme.

-Ciao, Marshmallow.

-Ciao, Marinaio.

Veronica inclinò il viso verso l'alto e gli carezzò una guancia.

-Come vedi ho mantenuto la tua promessa e la cosa più importante della tua vita è al sicuro.

La ragazza indicò la macchina di Logan, parcheggiata al porto, ma lui non distolse gli occhi da Veronica.

-Lo vedo. Grazie di essertene presa cura, non so cos'avrei fatto se le fosse capitato qualcosa.

Con un mezzo sorriso lei lo prese per mano e lo fece sedere al posto del passeggero.

-Fammela guidare un'ultima volta, mi mancherà.

Logan rise sottovoce e le depositò un bacio sulla guancia.

-Non c'è problema, io rimarrò qui seduto a fissarti, a me è mancato questo.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Logan dormiva al suo fianco quel pomeriggio, e Veronica lo guardò con un sorriso dolce, mentre gli passava lentamente una mano tra i capelli.

-Mi sei mancato, Echolls.

Sussurrò quella frase quasi per se stessa, dal momento che lui dormiva, dopo di che si alzò e si diresse in cucina per prendersi un bicchiere d'acqua. Accese la televisione mentre passava un servizio sull'omicidio Chesters, le telecamere stavano inquadrando Zoey Martins circondata da amici e parenti, che cercava di sfuggire ai giornalisti, mentre l'inviata stava parlando.

-Nuove prove sono emerse, e un nuovo sospettato è stato arrestato ieri sera. Si tratta di Colin Martins, insegnante della povera Caroline, che sembra abbia commesso l'omicidio come conseguenza di un rifiuto della ragazza.

A Veronica per poco non cadde il bicchiere di mano. Come poteva essere stata così stupida?

Si vestì rapidamente e scribacchiò un messaggio, che lasciò sul tavolo della cucina per Logan, prima di uscire.

“Sono dovuta scappare, importanti novità sul caso. Mi farò perdonare, stasera cucino io. PS: Ho preso in prestito la tua macchina.”

Chiamò lo sceriffo mentre schiacciava sull'accelleratore.

-Sceriffo Lamb? Sono Veronica Mars, non è il signor Martins l'assassino.

Oh, quanto si era sbagliata.


	7. Who killed Caroline?

Un lieve tintinnio seguito da un suono sordo annunciò che qualcuno aveva inserito le chiavi nella serratura. La porta si aprì e si richiuse, e Veronica immaginò che qualcosa fosse stato posato a terra, ma dalla sua posizione nella cucina non poteva vederlo. Avrebbe potuto farsi trovare semplicemente seduta sul divano con una birra, ma non avrebbe mai rinunciato a vedere l’espressione sul volto dell’assassino quando la vide uscire dalla cucina.

-Ciao, Nate.

Il ragazzo era una via di mezzo tra il confuso ed il preoccupato, e Veronica non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse per il fatto che c’era un’estranea in casa sua o perché sentiva di essere stato scoperto.

-Tu chi sei? E che diavolo ci fai qui? Chiamo la polizia.

Veronica si sedette sulla poltrona, incrociando le gambe e scuotendo la testa.

-Oh, Nate… Sai perfettamente chi sono, quindi puoi immaginare perché io mi trovi nel tuo salotto. In quanto al chiamare la polizia, dubito che lo farai.

Nathaniel Rodhe era visibilmente agitato, e si guardava intorno cercando….qualcosa, qualcosa che potesse scagionarlo forse, oppure un’arma da usare contro la ragazza.

-Non ti agitare, siamo tra amici qui. Quando arriverà lo sceriffo però sarai giustificato e potrai preoccuparti per il tuo futuro in galera.

Il ragazzo abbozzò un sorriso decisamente finto.

-Non ho idea di che cosa tu stia parlando…sei pazza. So chi sei, Veronica Mars, ma non hai nessun motivo per trovarti qui, io non ho fatto niente.

-No, certo che no. Non hai fatto niente tranne assassinare a sangue freddo Caroline Chesters. Puoi anche passare tutto il giorno a negare inutilmente, oppure puoi raccontarmi com’è andata, so che non è solo tua la colpa.

Il ragazzo scosse energicamente la testa e si mise a camminare per la stanza, fissando il pavimento come ipnotizzato.

-Oh no, io non andrò in galera, non erano questi i patti. Io dovevo semplicemente dare una mano, era solo un favore, non mi merito tutto questo.

Si torturava le mani, e a Veronica stava stava salendo la cena della sera prima a vederlo camminare nervosamente.

-Oh per piacere! Vuoi stare un po' fermo? Non è scavando un buco nel pavimento che sistemerai le cose, fattelo dire.

Nate parve rendersi pienamente conto della presenza della ragazza solo in quel momento. Non si sedette, ma si fermò e la fissò intensamente.

-Si può sapere come hai fatto a scoprirlo?

Veronica si sistemò meglio sulla poltrona, e fece cenno a Nate di sedersi sul divano. Quando il ragazzo, diffidente, si fu accomodato, lei si schiarì la gola prima di iniziare.

-Devo dire che non ci sono arrivata subito, insomma perchè tu? Non credo che tu abbia nemmeno mai parlato con Caroline, quindi perchè ucciderla? E' stato questa mattina che tutto è diventato chiaro, sai stavo guardando un servizio sull'arresto di Colin e ti ho visto lì, in televisione. Eri accanto a Zoey, ma è giusto visto che sei il suo ragazzo. Vi ho visti l'altro giorno davanti a scuola, quando sono andata a parlare con lei, ma avevo come la sensazione che non fosse la prima volta che ti incontravo. Però nel servizio di stamattina ti ho riconosciuto, perchè avevi la stessa maglietta che portavi giorni fa al poligono di tiro. Io sono abituata a ricordarmi i volti, ma non avevo mai fatto troppo caso a te, e non ti avrei mai scoperto se il tuo abbigliamento non fosse così...unico.

Il suo sguardo percorse gli abiti completamente neri di Nate, dalla sua maglietta dei Metallica allo zaino tempestato di spille ai suoi piedi. Il ragazzo si prese la testa tra le mani.

-Io non volevo nemmeno farlo, è stata un'idea di Zoey, perchè non sei a casa sua?

-Per due motivi. Prima di tutto, la sua casa è assediata dai giornalisti, quindi non sarei riuscita ad entrare di soppiatto e non avrebbe avuto lo stesso effetto scenico. E poi perchè sei stato tu a premere il grilletto, Nate. La domanda è perchè?

Il ragazzo scosse energicamente la testa.

-Lei mi aveva detto che non c'erano rischi, che suo padre sarebbe stato arrestato come si meritava, ma non so tutta la storia, devi credermi.

-No, non devo, ma posso fare un'altra cosa. Dammi il tuo telefono.

Probabilmente Nate si stava chiedendo quale fosse la cosa migliore da fare, ma il buonsenso vinse e porse il cellulare a Veronica. Dal canto suo, la ragazza scrisse velocemente un messaggio 'Devo assolutamente parlarti di una cosa, vieni a casa mia il prima possibile.', cercò il nome di Zoey nella rubrica e premette invio.

-Ecco fatto, che dici, ci facciamo un the mentre la aspettiamo?  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Passarono quasi trenta minuti prima che qualcuno bussasse nervosamente alla porta.

-Nate, sono io, fammi entrare!

Zoey Martins stava per dire qualcosa al suo ragazzo, quando si accorse della presenza di Veronica in salotto.

-Veronica...cosa ci fai qui?

Si poteva quasi vedere come nella sua mente si affollassero milioni di diverse spiegazioni, ma Veronica le risparmiò l'emicrania.

-Ho scoperto il piccolo segreto che condividevi con Nathaniel. Beh, piccolo per modo di dire, sai è pur sempre un omicidio.

Zoey diresse il suo sguardo infuocato verso il ragazzo.

-Che cosa diavolo le hai detto?

-Sapeva già tutto, te lo giuro! Mi ha visto con te in televisione e frequenta il mio stesso poligono di tiro, non è colpa mia!

Nate quasi le faceva pena. Si affannava così tanto per giustificarsi, quasi come se pensasse davvero che esistesse una scusa accettabile.

-Ha ragione, Zoey. Ho scoperto tutto da sola. Ma mi manca la tua parte della storia, quindi perchè non ti siedi e non me la racconti? Ormai so tutto...tranne il perchè. Perchè hai fatto uccidere la tua migliore amica? La tua unica amica a quanto ne so..

-Tu non capisci com'era averla come migliore amica. Girava sempre tutto attorno a lei, ma non potevo rinfacciarglielo, perchè lei era così...buona.

Disse l'ultima parola con una smorfia, e a Veronica venne in mente la se stessa di molti anni prima, che orbitava intorno alla sua migliore amica Lilly Kane come la Terra intorno al Sole. Con l'eccezione che, per quanto l'avesse trovata moralmente scorretta a volte, lei adorava Lilly.

-Allora meno male che ci sei tu che uccidi le persone buone in questo mondo, altrimenti saremmo messi male!

Il tono di Veronica era sarcastico, ma anche un incitazione a continuare la storia.

-E' qui che ti sbagli! Era tutta una facciata. Mesi fa ho scoperto della sua relazione con mio padre, avevo dimenticato la maglia negli spogliatoi dopo un allenamento e sono tornata a prenderla, la scuola stava chiudendo. E li ho visti lì, insieme, che si baciavano. In quel momento ho capito perchè mio padre scegliesse sempre lei per le gare, perchè continuasse a sminuire sua figlia a favore di quella puttanella.

Si poteva quasi vedere quella ragazza infelice accumulare odio per tutta la vita, per poi rilasciarlo tutto insieme sull'unica persona che non si fosse curata del suo stato sociale. Ma Veronica sospettava che Zoey si fosse accorta del suo sbaglio, dal momento che il padre aveva continuato a criticarla anche dopo la morte di Caroline.

-Quindi tutte le lettere in cui Caroline diceva di volere lasciare tuo padre erano false?

La ragazza scosse le spalle.

-Non è difficile imitare la sua calligrafia, e considerando anche il blog tutte le prove avrebbero portato a mio padre. Lui era sotto la doccia quando le ho detto di venire a casa mia. Le ho raccontato in lacrime di aver scoperto la loro relazione e di averne parlato con mio padre, che in seguito ha minacciato di ucciderla per non aver mantenuto meglio il segreto. Così lei è scappata, e Nate appostato sulla terrazza del negozio del padre sul porto ha fatto il resto.

Zoey sembrava quasi rilassata mentre parlava, e Veronica fece appena in tempo a chiedersi dove fosse finito Nate che sentì un dolore acuto sulla nuca e vide tutto oscurarsi. L'ultima cosa che notò fu il sorriso sulle labbra di Zoey.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica sentiva la nuca pulsare, e ci mise qualche secondo per mettere a fuoco dove si trovasse, poi l'orribile carta da parati beige della cucina di Nate glielo ricordò. Nate e Zoey erano in piedi davanti a lei e stavano discutendo animatamente, probabilmente parlando di come si sarebbero liberati di lei. Richiuse gli occhi, aveva bisogno di qualche minuto per pensare, per cercare un modo di scappare.

Non si erano nemmeno preoccupati di legarla, per essere due assassini erano piuttosto imbranati. Stava pianificando di mettere fuori gioco Nate, era lui l'unico problema, si sarebbe occupata dopo di Zoey. Certo, sarebbe stato tutto perfetto se non si fossero accorti che era sveglia.

-Che cosa ne facciamo di te, Veronica Mars? Capirai che non possiamo assolutamente lasciarti andare.

Veronica avrebbe risposto con una frase ironica, se solo Nate non le avesse puntato addosso una pistola. Si tirò a sedere, massaggiandosi la testa, la situazione era decisamente cambiata, e il suo piano non sembrava più fattibile.

-Sparale e basta, Nate! Ci preoccuperemo del resto dopo!

Il modo in cui Nate guardò Zoey, come si guarda una guida, un leader, fece perdere a Veronica ogni speranza. Chiuse gli occhi, consolandosi con il fatto che la morte sarebbe stata rapida, quantomeno Nate aveva una buona mira e l'aveva dimostrato.

Aveva gli occhi chiusi, quindi non vide la porta spalancarsi di colpo, ma il rumore glieli fece riaprire. Giusto in tempo per vedere Logan puntare una pistola contro Nate. Anche in quella situazione, Veronica non potè impedirsi di pensare a quanto fosse dannatamente sexy il suo ragazzo, e a quanto fosse grata che avesse il porto d'armi.

Nate mollò di colpo la pistola, Logan la allontanò con un calcio e poi mise via la sua. Nate probabilmente non vide nemmeno il suo pugno arrivare, ma sicuramente lo sentì quando si scontrò con il suo naso, a giudicare dal rumore di ossa spezzate che eccheggiò per la stanza.

-Questo è per aver fatto del male alla mia ragazza.

Logan sussurrò queste parole a pochi centimetri da Nate, che si teneva una mano premuta sul naso singhiozzando, mentre fiotti di sangue sgorgavano dalle dita. Lo sceriffo Lamb fece il suo ingresso, chiaramente sollevato dal fatto che la situazione fosse già stata risolta, ma pronto a prendersi tutti i meriti, come al solito.

-Vi dichiaro in arresto per l'omicidio di Caroline Chesters.

Il suo vice si mise a snocciolare a Nate e Zoey i loro diritti, mentre venivano portati via. Veronica finalmente si riscosse e si alzò in piedi, troppo in fretta. La testa le girò pericolosamente, ma per fortuna trovò le forti braccia di Logan pronte a sorreggerla. Si voltò verso di lui con un sorriso.

-Mi hai salvata.

Lui le poggiò delicatamente le labbra sulla fronte, prima di sussurrare.

-Sempre.


	8. Epic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> || Con questo capitolo finisce la FF, ma non escludo di farne una più incentrata sul LoVe più avanti! Spero vi sia piaciuta <3  
> -Neensobrien

EPILOGO  
Il sole entrava dalla finestra filtrato dalle leggere tende bianche, e illuminava la stanza dove Veronica Mars stava sorseggiando il suo caffè. Prese l’altra tazza appoggiata sul tavolo della cucina, e raggiunse la camera da letto, dove Logan stava ancora dormendo. Poggiò il caffè sul comodino e avvicinò le sue labbra alle orecchie del ragazzo.  
-Sveglia sveglia, il sole è alto!  
Logan si girò verso di lei con un mugugno confuso, e si passò una mano sugli occhi, massaggiandoli.  
-Per sei mesi mi sono dovuto svegliare alle cinque di mattina, è troppo chiedere un po’ di riposo?  
Ma vedendo il sorriso di Veronica non potè trattenersi dall’afferrarle i fianchi e stringerla a se.  
-Beh signor Echolls, dobbiamo sfruttare al meglio il poco tempo che ci rimane prima che la marina ti porti nuovamente nel bel mezzo dell’oceano.  
Lui le sfiorò una guancia con un sorriso.  
-Si, a proposito di questo.. Io non ho rinnovato il mio impegno con la marina.  
Veronica si tirò su a sedere e lo guardò con gli occhi sbarrati.  
-Che vuoi dire?  
-Voglio dire che non ti libererai più così facilmente di me.  
La ragazza emise un gridolino mentre gli gettava le braccia intorno al collo.  
-Oh mio dio, ma è fantastico!  
-Già, meno male che sei ancora viva per goderti questo momento.  
I pensieri di Veronica tornarono a due giorni prima, quando aveva rischiato di morire –di nuovo- sotto la mano di un assassino psicopatico –di nuovo- ed era stata salvata –di nuovo-.  
Non osava pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se Logan non si fosse preoccupato per lei al punto di andare a chiedere allo sceriffo Lamb se aveva idea di fosse andata. Certo, se quell’incompetente avesse preso sul serio la sua telefonata e non avesse aspettato che Logan lo sollecitasse ad intervenire, la situazione si sarebbe risolta molto più rapidamente. Le era dispiaciuto quando la madre di Caroline era passata a consegnarle il suo assegno, aveva il volto distrutto dal dolore dopo che aveva scoperto che era stata la ragazzina con cui la figlia aveva fatto mille pigiama party ad organizzare l’omicidio della bambina.  
Aveva insistito che il blog di Caroline non venisse cancellato, a detta sua era una delle poche cose in cui potesse vedere chiaramente l’anima della figlia, che era sempre stata così sfuggente. Però aveva voluto che Mac, con le sue conoscenze, entrasse e cambiasse il titolo, ora non era più “The girl who run”, la ragazza che corre, ma “The girl who ran”, la ragazza che correva.  
-Hey, ci sei? Guarda che stavo scherzando eh.  
La voce di Logan la riportò al presente, e Veronica gli rivolse un sorriso, posando la fronte sulla sua.  
-Non preoccuparti, ho intenzione di rimanere viva ancora per molto tempo. Ma non hai rinunciato alla marina per me, vero? No perché sarebbe bellissimo, ma allo stesso tempo mi sentirei terribilmente in colpa!  
La risata di Logan fece tremare il suo petto, e di conseguenza anche lei.  
-L’ho fatto per me, perché odio starti lontano. E anche perché..  
-Perché..?  
Logan la guardò profondamente negli occhi.  
-Beh perché sarebbe alquanto difficile sostenere un matrimonio con tutta quella distanza.  
Veronica spalancò la bocca, ma non emise alcun suono. Il ragazzo pensò di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato, perché si affrettò a continuare.  
-Ovviamente se tu vuoi, non ti costringerò a-  
La sua frase fu interrotta dalle labbra di Veronica, che trovarono le sue in un bacio che gli tolse il fiato. Quando la ragazza si allontanò di qualche centimetro, Logan sussurrò.  
-Era un sì?  
-Si cosa?  
Il sorriso di Veronica era enigmatico, una delle cose che l’avevano fatto innamorare di lei.  
-Mi vuoi sposare, Veronica Mars? Vuoi passare la vita con me?  
-Sì. Voglio passare la vita con te, Logan. Una vita epica.  
Le risate dei due si confusero mentre si baciavano nuovamente.  
-Ti amo, Marshmallow.  
In passato quelle parole l’avevano spaventata, non aveva saputo come rispondere, ma ora non c’era più spazio per nessun dubbio.  
-Ti amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo aver letto il libro di Veronica Mars mi è venuta una voglia assurda di scriverci una FF, ed eccola qui! Spero vi piaccia!  
> -NeensOBrien


End file.
